


Internet Persona

by sleepless_knight



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I dont know how to tag things, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, uhhh ill just update the tags whenever i need to??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_knight/pseuds/sleepless_knight
Summary: Peter had to be honest, he was hiding a lot of things from his adoptive father. One, he knew how to play a few different instruments, two, he could sing pretty well, and three, he wrote songs and posted them on YouTube.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh I really don't know how to write??? if anyone wants to help me, please message me on my tumblr: connor-and-crofters
> 
> god i really need to change my tumblr username

Peter had to be honest, he was hiding a lot of things from his adoptive father. One, he knew how to play a few different instruments, two, he could sing pretty well, and three, he wrote songs and posted them on YouTube. He didn’t want to get as many subscribers as he did, but he was still pleased to see that people liked his songs. But, he was now struggling with handling two secret identities, and it was stressing him out. He had to write more songs in order to please his fans, and he also had to patrol every night in order to stop crime. So yeah, he had a lot to do everyday.

It didn’t help to find out that the rouge Avengers were being pardoned and moving in with him and Tony. That just created more people to hide his musical skills from. The Avengers were planning to move in on Monday, which gave Peter two days to prepare.

During those two days, he stayed in his room, furiously writing songs. None of the songs he was trying to write worked, so he just ended up having writer’s block. He still tried though, and eventually got at least half of the instrumentals done for a song before Tony decided that he needed to get out of his room for a while. So, there he was, sitting on the couch and watching whatever was on TV. He had forgotten what day it was, so it really surprised him when the rouge Avengers walked into the room.

“Aw, crap. I’m just gonna-” Peter stood up, wanting to leave the room as quickly as possible. Before he could leave, Tony grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t think you’re going anywhere. You gotta introduce yourself, kid.” Peter sighed once Tony finished talking and turned his head to the group in front of them.

“Hi, I’m Peter Parker, a.k.a, Spiderman. Can I go now?”

As soon as Tony let go of him, he walked out of the room and out into the halls. He planned on staying in his room for as long as possible, which might be hard.

These next few days were going to be hard.


	2. Lemon Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall, I wanted to move tumblrs, so uhh follow the acc romanoff-writings!!
> 
> Sorry for taking too long to write this!!

It was two in the morning, and Peter was still awake. He always got inspiration at night for some reason, so he tended to stay up until three in the morning. At the moment, he was writing down the lyrics and notes for a song.

Lemon Boy and me started to get along together  
I helped him plant his seeds and we’d mow the lawn in bad weather  
It’s actually pretty ea-

A knock at his door pulled him out of his thoughts. He quickly closed his laptop before getting up and opening the door. Standing right there was Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow.

“Why are you still up, маленький паук?” The woman purred. “I know that it’s a Saturday, but you should still get some rest.”

Peter did not know how to respond. How does one respond to a super-spy anyways? He hesitated.

“I was just working on some homework.” The boy lied. Natasha could tell that he was lying, and it was clear that he was hiding a secret.

“Well, I guess I should let you keep working then. Don’t stay up too late.” The woman replied. Before Peter could close the door, she whispered something that only he would be able to hear.

“You’re hiding something from us. I’m onto you, паук.” And with that final statement, she was gone.

Peter was shocked.

___________________________

 

Peter may or may not have stayed up a little longer than he was supposed to, but it was worth it in the end. He had managed to finish the lyrics and notes of his new song, and all he needed to do now was record it. Unfortunately, it was going to be hard with all of these new people in the tower.

He was pulled out of his thoughts once again as the other Avengers walked into the kitchen. He currently had his headphones on, and his laptop was sitting on the counter next to a bowl of cereal that he was eating. He was working on the instrumentals for his song, and he didn’t want anyone else to see.

“G’morning, Pete. What are you doing up so early?” Clint asked as he sat down in a chair. Peter shrugged in response, shutting his laptop so the other people in the room wouldn’t see. 

Of course, Natasha just had to see. The woman raised an eyebrow, glancing at Peter. She mouthed the words, ‘Homework?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so yall know, Peter's gonna have songs from different artists. For example, Lemon Boy is from Cavetown, but he might write the song A Sad Boy With A Guitar by Ollie MN! Also, I need some names for Peter's youtube channel, so give me some suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> welp there it is. the first chapter of something really dumb. sorry yall.


End file.
